


Daddy's Good Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Robin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Robin, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets angry/jealous and when Regina calls him out for it, things take a wild turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt of joining two requests (Regina cumming from anal only and daddy!Robin and babyGirl!Regina) with my own ideas.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It was a regular dinner at Charmings. The four of them often spent time together, visited each other's houses. Only this time somehow suddenly felt different. 

Robin sank lower inside his chair as he watched Regina chatting lively with David who was sitting next to her. Snow was playing with Neal on the sofa behind them. Robin watched everyone laugh and talk as he was trying to understand what was wrong with him. 

_It was that urge of possession _, he realized as he took his glass and sipped wine. The feeling he rarely got and it was only fitting that he felt it now when Regina was focusing all her attention on another man, enjoying his company. Common sense told him that Regina loved _him _and David loved Snow, their baby played with her just a few feet away, but that _other _feeling was stronger and he finished his wine in a few sips.______

Robin tried to focus on the conversation. David was telling some story about Neal and Snow was interrupting him at times to add some details but the only thing Robin could focus on was how Regina looked at David as he talked and when he finished, she laughed and touched his wrist. 

Robin pulled his chair back abruptly and stood up. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"Robin? What's wrong?" Regina asked, genuine confusion in her eyes. 

Robin wasn't sure himself as _that feeling _boiled in his chest, overwhelming every other feeling he had ever known.__

He crossed the room as he felt David and Snow eye each other behind him and Regina's confused stare on his back. He took his coat from the hanger and turned to her. 

"Get dressed, we're leaving." Was all he said. 

The sudden change of mood in the room confused everyone, but mostly Neal and he started crying. Snow began soothing him and carried him upstairs. 

Regina stood up, collected her and Robin's glasses and put them in the washer as David rose to bring her her coat. He was about to give it to her as Robin ripped it out of his hands, took Regina's hand in one of his own and pulled her out of the apartment. Regina barely had time to mouth 'sorry' to David as he looked at them leaving, confused. 

Regina let Robin drag her downstairs, but when they finally got outside, she shook his hand away harshly. 

"Robin, what the _hell _is wrong with you?" She asked angrily.__

" _Me? _Nothing's wrong with me. You've been flirting with David through the entire dinner and I-"__

Regina's eyes narrowed in realization. 

"Are you _jealous _?" She asked, not so angry anymore.__

He pinned her against the door of her car. 

"I'm your _husband _."__

Regina pushed him away again, even rougher this time. When her eyes flicked dangerously, he didn't try to touch her again. 

"Yes, you're my husband, but right now you're acting like a _jealous daddy. _" She spat and saw his breath hitch at the last word.__

She looked him in the eyes and saw his emotions change quickly. Jealousy and anger were gone in a heartbeat, giving place to desire and he licked his lips, staring right back at her. 

Seeing the effect a single word had on him, she approached him herself, deciding to find out where this could lead them. 

"Would you like to be my _daddy _, Robin?" She whispered in his ear as they were still on the street.__

"Only if you'll be my little girl." He responded as his arms wrapped around her hips and pulled her close, gently. 

She had no idea how she managed to drive home, she only remembered his hands between her thighs and his kisses on her neck as she was doing her best to keep the car on the road. 

As soon as they were in the backyard and she stopped the car, he stepped out of it quickly and came to open her door for her. When she was standing with her body pressed against his, he lifted her and carried her to the house, kicking his shoes when he entered and going straight upstairs to their bedroom. Robin laid her gently on the bed, still fully clothed, and she pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back until he felt his cock hardening in his pants, then broke the kiss. 

"Will you let your daddy undress you, Regina?" He asked. 

"Yes." Regina answered in a low, lust clouded voice. "Strip me and take me, daddy. I'm all yours." 

"There's my good girl." Robin smirked and kneeled between her legs on the bed, pulling her heels off. Regina moaned when he lifted his hands to unzip her pants and pulled them down her legs. Spreading her legs farther, he leaned to look at a wet spot on her panties. 

"Are you wet for me, Regina? Are you wet for your daddy?" He asked, cupping her core, his cock straining against his trousers, fully erect. 

"Yes, daddy. Will you taste me?" She asked, moaning as Robin applied more pressure between her legs. 

"Of course I will, baby girl." His fingers pulled her panties down and he positioned her on her back against the pillows, spreading her legs, bending forward and inhaling her scent. His cock painfully throbbed as he stuck his tongue out and pressed it straight against her clit, making her whimper and clutch onto the sheets. When his tongue trailed lower and he felt her wetness, he grunted against her pussy, sending a shiver through Regina's whole body. 

"Daddy!" She moaned, arching her back from the bed. "Make me cum, please make me cum, daddy." 

Robin smirked against her cunt. 

"My little girl is very well-behaved today." He licked her opening and trailed his tongue back to her clit, drawing slow circles. Regina writhed and squeezed his head between her legs. "She has indeed earned an orgasm." Regina's breath caught in her throat at his words. Robin's tongue circled her clit relentlessly for a few minutes until her body tensed and she came. 

"Yes, daddy!" She screamed as her core throbbed with pleasure. Robin continued circling and sucking her clit until she came down from her high and withdrew from between her legs. His finger then trailed between her legs and he pushed one finger inside her wet cunt, gathering her juices, then pulling out and lifting the soaked digit to her face, smearing her wetness over her lips. Regina moaned and licked at her own juices but before she could finish, Robin's lips crashed against hers in a wet kiss. Robin licked most of her wetness from her lips, swallowing it and kissing her passionately. Never breaking the kiss, he pulled her coat down her arms and undid the buttons of her blouse, pulling it away from her body and tossing both garments aside, leaving Regina only in bra while he was still fully clothed, with his erection painfully pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

Robin continued kissing her as he threw his own coat away, his shirt soon joined it and he unzipped his trousers, freeing his hard cock. Regina broke the kiss and slid his pants and boxers down his legs and he kicked them aside as she grasped his cock in her hand. 

Robin wrapped his hands around her and unclasped her bra, finally leaving her bare. Regina's nipples hardened instantly at the contact with the cold room air. Robin pinched her nipples with his fingers and rolled them between his thumb and index finger as Regina stroked his cock. 

When he squeezed her nipples harder than before, she arched towards his touch and looked him in the eyes. 

"Will you fill me with your cock, daddy?" She moaned lustfully. "I want you inside me." 

One of Robin's hands continued toying with her nipples as the other dipped between her legs again and he pushed two fingers inside her cunt after circling her clit a few times. 

"Where do you want me, Regina? Where do you want your daddy to fuck you?" He managed as his cock throbbed in her hand. 

"My ass." She whispered. "Fuck my ass, daddy. Make me your good girl." 

Her words made Robin's cock throb with anticipation as he withdrew his fingers from her cunt and grasped his cock to coat it in her wetness. Regina withdrew her hand and watched, her eyes black with desire. Robin stroked his cock up and down as he lifted his eyes up to face her. 

"Lay on your front, Regina." He directed. She obeyed instantly, laying flat on her stomach, her bare ass in front of him. Robin's hand slipped between her legs, down to her pussy and he pushed one finger inside, pumped in and out a few times and trailed the wet digit to her tight puckered asshole. Using his other hand to spread her ass cheeks, he gently pressed his finger against her hole until Regina relaxed and it slipped in. Moaning at the feeling of having a finger up her ass, Regina lifted her hips up but Robin's hand soon pressed her back down to the bed. 

"Now, be a good girl and lay still." He said in a low tone. 

"Yes, daddy." Regina moaned. 

"Spread your ass for your daddy." He whispered, leaning to her ear. 

Biting her lower lip, Regina lowered her hands to her ass cheeks and squeezed them, pulling them apart and exposing her tight asshole to Robin's sight. Robin grunted and straddled her legs, the insides of his thighs touching the outsides of Regina's as he positioned himself on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows bent beside her shoulders. 

Feeling his warmth against her skin, Regina turned her head to the side. 

"Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me hard." 

Robin's hips jerked as he shifted his weight on one hand and used the other to position his cock against her asshole. When the tip slipped inside her ass, he returned to his previous position and slowly began pushing his erection inside her tight hole. Regina's body shivered as his cock slipped deep inside her and she sank her face into the pillow and moaned in pleasure. 

As their current position didn't allow her any movement whatsoever, he took it really slow, pulling out of her ass slightly and gently pressing back in. Regina kept her ass spread for him with her hands as he fucked it, slowly picking up speed. She didn't stop him; on the contrary, her moans grew louder and louder. 

"Yes, fuck me, daddy! Fuck my ass!" He pumped wildly in and out of her asshole. "Fuck me! Make me cum, daddy!" 

Robin was fucking her so fast, he wasn't sure he could go faster even if he tried. Her moans urged him on as he thrust into her ass, hoping she could cum this way as he couldn't reach her clit in this position without halting the rhythm. 

Grunting in pleasure, Robin withdrew his cock from her ass completely and slammed back inside all the way. Regina shrieked and her ass clenched around his cock as she came. 

"Yes! Daddy!" She screamed as pleasure surged through her body, different from one she was used to, but still as intense as always. 

Her clenching asshole pushed Robin over the edge and he spilled his seed deep inside her tight hole, filling it as he continued thrusting, letting Regina ride out her orgasm. 

When her body calmed and his cock softened, he slowly pulled it out of her ass and collapsed next to her, his breathing uneven from exertion. 

Regina, having already recovered, turned to face him. 

"Fuck, Robin, that was amazing." She met his eyes. "I mean, _daddy. _" She teased.__

"Stop, or I'll get hard again." He exhaled deeply. "And I don't think either of us is ready for another round just yet." 

Regina chuckled. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Her asshole still throbbed slightly in pleasure. 

"Did it feel as good?" Robin asked her. "Cumming without any stimulation to your clit?" 

"It felt different." She cupped his face, smiling at him as they laid on their sides, facing each other. "But just as good as ever." 

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to cum like this." 

"I wasn't." Regina smirked. "I guess I got a bit too turned on by having my daddy fuck my ass." He kissed her lips, gently. "What got you so excited about it, anyway?" 

"I don't know." He hugged her, pulling her closer into his embrace. "I guess I just like having you obey me in bed." 

"You do, do you?" She mocked, pulling a sheet over their naked bodies. "What if I were to take control, what would you do then?" 

"I could still make you call me daddy." She raised her eyebrows at him. " _Or _I could let you have your way with me?" He finished, questioning.__

"There's my good boy." She smirked as she snuggled to his side and laid her head on his chest as they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
